


Steel in the Veins

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Lotor's first blowjob, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: The Black Paladin has been staring at Lotor and he's going to figure out why.





	Steel in the Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be violent hate sex but somehow turned into subby/slutty Shiro just dtf with Lotor. Is it OOC? Probably but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The black paladin kept watching him. Normally, Lotor would have chalked it up to hostility. None of the coalition trusted him, which was wise of them, but the hatred was more pronounced among the paladins of Voltron than anyone else and rightly so. It wasn't as if Lotor changed his views for them. Lotor was grateful to them for letting him take refuge in the castle, but they were still a means to an end. At the end of the day, the only one who would look out for Lotor was himself.

So the staring was odd. It was odd not just in its intensity but its frequency. The former black paladin, current blade of Mamora, stared at Lotor but it was with clear hatred and he never looked away when Lotor stared back. But the looks of the current black paladin were furtive, as though shameful. When Lotor looked back, the black paladin flinched and looked away. It was interesting, if surprising, and Lotor was always one to sate his curiosity.

 

The best way to get information out of someone was by surprise so Lotor went where the black paladin least expected it: his quarters. It wasn’t hard to figure out the paladin’s schedule. In the morning, he woke up earlier than the other humans and trained by himself or with the princess if she was up. Then he ate breakfast with his fellow paladins and either trained with them or planned with them if there wasn’t a battle to be had, with breaks in between for meals. After their final meal, he would either train more or retire to his quarters. It was only on occasion he would spend the evening doing something banal with the other paladins.

Lotor found him in his room that evening. When he knocked on the door, the paladin answered with wide eyes, not even bothering to mask his surprise. He was wearing what must have passed for sleepwear: loose grey pants with a large black shirt. His hair was slightly damp and he smelled faintly like soap.

“Can I help you...?”

“Why have you been staring at me?” Lotor asked, straight to the point. The paladin’s brow furrowed and his mouth twisted.

“Excuse me?”

Lotor stepped closer, using his taller stature to his advantage.

“Why. Have you. Been staring at me?”

The paladin swallowed thickly and his gaze darted from Lotor’s lips to his eyes to his lips again and everything settled in place in Lotor’s mind. What an interesting and useful development. Lotor stepped closer so the other's face was nearly at Lotor's chest and he grabbed the paladin’s chin to force him to meet his gaze.

“Let me rephrase that: what can I do for you?”

The black paladin only stood there, shocked, for a moment, but he opened his mouth obediently when Lotor pressed his thumb against the other’s full bottom lip. The ex-prince couldn’t help but leer.

“Lovely,” he said and that seemed to startle the paladin out of whatever trance he had been in. He backed away and looked down the hallway, perhaps looking for witnesses.

“Not here,” he hissed and beckoned Lotor into his room. Amused, Lotor followed and found himself surprised when the paladin wrapped his arms around Lotor’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It wasn’t a Galran custom, but Lotor was familiar enough with kissing to press their lips together harder and press his tongue into the paladin’s mouth and he was rewarded with a groan. Lotor felt the paladin suck around his tongue and he responded by pulling back and nipping the other’s lips. This went on for some time with heated presses of lips and tongues until the paladin pulled back, panting. His face was flushed and there was a bulge in his pants that piqued Lotor’s curiosity.

“How do you want it?” Lotor asked, close enough to feel the other's breath on his own lips. The paladin shivered and looked up, his eyes blazing with desire.

“I want it rough,” he whispered and Lotor dove back in to attack those sweet lips. Lotor kissed him in staccato patterns until the paladin pulled away again to gasp,

“Let me suck you off.”

Lotor’s confusion must have shown on his face because the paladin paused before saying,

“I’ll just show you,” and getting to his knees. He made quick work of opening Lotor’s trousers and a pleased thrill went through Lotor when the paladin pulled out Lotor’s cock. Getting right to it then. He sighed as the paladin began stroking him slowly, bringing out Lotor’s arousal, but he jumped back when the other licked him.

“Paladin, what are you doing!?”

The human blinked and answered,

“Giving you a blow job.” He paused. “Have you never had one?”

He made it sound like it was ridiculous that Lotor had never had someone’s mouth on his genitals. Lotor huffed.

“Most of my partners are Galra, so no Paladin, I like my cock to be bite free.” A look of understanding passed over the human’s face.

“Humans don’t have sharp teeth, so it’s never been a problem for me, but I won’t bite you. And call me Shiro.”

Lotor tried to let that information sink in but the paladin--Shiro--was wrapping his mouth around Lotor’s cockhead and it felt wonderful. Lotor let the other kiss and suck to his heart’s content and he basked in the pleasure that filled him. After a few dobashes, Shiro pulled away with a frown.

“Are you enjoying this?”

Lotor raised his eyebrows. “Of course.”

“You aren’t hard,” Shiro pointed out.

“Would you like me to be?”

Shiro paused and glanced between Lotor and his cock. “You can control that?”

“Yes. Can’t you?”

“No,” Shiro said with a small huff but his mouth twisted as he eyed how Lotor let his cock fill and harden. Shiro appeared to be deep in thought and after a moment, he braced his hands on Lotor’s thighs and said,

“I want you to stop when I drop my hands and only then. Don’t stop, even if I sound like I’m choking. I want you to fuck my face and I don’t want you to be gentle.”

Lotor couldn’t help but grin; there was that fire he had seen earlier. He would be glad to obey.

Lotor wrapped his fist around Shiro’s forelock to pull him forward and pushed in his cock into that awaiting mouth. He kept going and Shiro gagged around him but he didn’t let go, even when Lotor was pressed as far down as he could go without shapeshifting. Lotor watched (and felt) Shiro attempt to swallow around him and the image of his cock bulging obscenely in Shiro’s thoat would be burned into his mind forever. Lotor tugged harder on Shiro’s hair and Shiro groaned, spurring him into action. Lotor pulled out and pushed back in, none too gently, and let instinct take over. He kept his pace quick and loved how the human choked around him.

Shiro had tears in his eyes and a steady flow of drool down his chin and he looked incredible.The sight of Shiro was only superseded by sound of him gagging and the heat his mouth provided. It felt good enough that Lotor could probably come like this. He could just keep going and going until he pulled away and added his cum to the mess of saliva and tears on Shiro’s face. However, Lotor was not a selfish lover, despite his tendency for cruelty, and he pulled away from Shiro’s warm mouth.

“Stand,” Lotor commanded. Shiro frowned but did so. The bulge in his sleep pants was more pronounced and accompanied by a wet spot. Lotor couldn’t contain his curiosity and ordered,

“Strip. I want to see you.”

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Shiro obeyed, displaying himself for Lotor to peruse. Shiro was strong for his species, compared to the other humans aboard the ship, with broad shoulders and thick coils of muscle. Scars adorned his body, proof of his hard fought victories in the arena and that alone made Shiro a worthy partner for Lotor.

Shiro’s cock was smaller than Lotor’s and different in appearance in a few ways. For example, Shiro lacked the three ridges Lotor had, but the other’s cockhead was extended out of a sheath of some sort and his cock dripped against his hip. Fascinated, Lotor reached out and pushed against the skin. Shiro jolted.

“What’s this?” Lotor asked as he thumbed the skin around Shiro’s cockhead. He watched as another fat bead dripped from the tip.

“M-my--it’s my foreskin,” Shiro gasped and Lotor made note of how sensitive he was.

“And this?” Lotor lightly squeezed the sac below Shiro’s dick and Shiro shuddered.

“My testicles,” he answered and at Lotor’s look he elaborated: “It stores my sperm--m-my seed.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow, squeezed again, gods it was fun to see those reactions, and tisked, “Seems awfully dangerous to have them just out and about.”

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Lotor ran a claw ever-so-slightly against them just to prove a point. Shiro jolted again and his cock twitched against his belly. Interesting.

Lotor stepped back and walked around Shiro to see what he was working with. The paladin’s back was broad and littered with scars like the front. His ass was round and pert and made Lotor want to take a bite out of it (perhaps later), but so far there did not seem to be an option for penetration.

“I assume you are a purely penetrative member of your species,” Lotor said as he stepped in front of the paladin. Shiro glanced to the side and lowered his eyes. He seemed embarrassed, which was odd, considering he just had Lotor’s cock in his mouth a few ticks ago.

“Well, uh, not exactly. If you want to, you can. I just need to be prepared.”

Lotor eyed him. “Do you want to?”

Shiro flushed prettily and nodded. “Yeah--yes. I do.”

“Get on the bed and show me how much you want it.” Lotor put a little growl in his voice and he saw Shiro’s eyes darken. Perfect.

Shiro fetched a bottle of clear liquid out of the drawer attached to his bed. He put his knee on the mattress so his legs were spread wide and he pulled his cheek with one hand. Lotor watched in fascination as Shiro pressed a slick finger against his puckered hole. After stroking it, Shiro pushed his finger through and Lotor knew what to do immediately.

Lotor tossed off the remainder of his clothing, strode up and moved Shiro’s leg so he was standing again. Shiro didn’t seem surprised, even when Lotor bent Shiro over the bed. He did yelp, however, when Lotor pulled his cheeks apart and licked up his crack. Unseen, Lotor smirked and pressed his tongue against that lovely pink hole. Shiro made the most gorgeous moan Lotor had heard so far and Lotor knew he had made the right choice.

The ex-prince dug his fingers into the meaty flesh of Shiro’s ass and made little licks to open Shiro up. He stroked into the paladin and drowned in those muffled noises. Eventually, when he was able to push his tongue in and out easily, Lotor made his tongue longer and thicker to hint at what Shiro would be experiencing soon. He pressed in especially hard and Shiro’s entire body shuddered as he moaned. Lotor couldn’t help but smirk and focused on that spot as Shiro babbled and choked out things into the mattress like curses and benedictions.

Considering Lotor had never heard Shiro swear, even during the heat of battle, Lotor took it as a compliment. But he wasn’t totally selfless and was aroused enough to want to take his pleasure. So he pulled away (the whine Shiro made at the loss was absolutely beautiful) and pressed in two slickened fingers. Shiro arched his back with a moan. He watched as Shiro looked behind him and his eyes widened when Lotor kept rubbing at that spot more than was strictly necessary. He watched Shiro’s hole open up and gladly accept his fingers but eventually Lotor became impatient.

He flipped Shiro over so they were face-to-face (he would be damned if he couldn’t see Shiro's expressions while he made those noises) and pulled Shiro by his hips so Shiro was nearly flush against him. The paladin stared out at Lotor with a half-lidded gaze and let himself be man-handled so his legs were brought to wrap around Lotor’s hips. The ex-prince lined himself up and pushed his slicked up cock in with little ado.

It was wonderful.

Shiro was tight and hot, more so than his mouth had been, and Lotor could see on Shiro’s face when each of Lotor’s ridges pushed through him. There was a some resistance, despite the preparation, because the ex-prince was so large in comparison. Lotor took a moment for Shiro to get settled before starting up a gradual pace. It was hard not to adore how Shiro’s eyes rolled back at each slow roll of Lotor’s hips; the other was so responsive and they had barely gotten started. With Shiro laid bare for Lotor to take, he felt like he could finally explore the human’s body to its full extent.

Lotor pushed Shiro’s legs back until the other’s knees were against his chest and he leaned in for a kiss, never faltering his pace. He swallowed Shiro’s moans and licked sloppily into the other’s slack mouth as he grew more and more enamored with the taste of him. The ex-prince extended his claws and raked them down Shiro’s chest, passing a nipple along the way, and Lotor definitely didn’t imagine Shiro’s cock twitch between them.

Shiro bit down on his bottom lip when Lotor increased his speed and tears sprang in Shiro’s eyes when Lotor hit that spot. He could tell when he hit it because Shiro's entire body jolted and his mouth fell open in a soundless moan. Lotor moved Shiro’s legs to his shoulders to get better leverage and made quick work of pounding back at that spot over and over again. Shiro lost it. If he was loud before, he was positively screaming now. He clawed uselessly at the sheets, his prosthetic actually tearing them, as Lotor repeatedly slammed into his prostate.

Shiro reached for his cock, but it was slapped away. Lotor was nowhere near done and he wanted the other to last.

Lotor kept going for several dobashes, relishing in that tight, slick heat. It was tighter than any Galra woman Lotor had ever been in and Shiro's cock was steadily drooling against his abs. The gasps and cries and little sobs he made were like music to Lotor’s ears. Shiro's eyes were screwed shut as tears streamed down his cheeks and, inspired, Lotor leaned forward to lick them clean. The other looked like a constant electric current was going through him the way his body tried to arch every time Lotor pushed in. Lotor was honestly surprised Shiro hadn’t come yet.

Eventually, Lotor’s arousal caught up to him. He felt like he could fuck into Shiro’s tight heat forever but slowly the boy was ending his resolve. He shoved in extra hard as he felt his knot begin to swell and when it was large enough that he couldn’t pull it out, heat swarmed through him and he came with a shout. Lotor leaned forward and bit down on the junction of Shiro’s neck as he rode out his orgasm and the other jerked underneath him. When Lotor stopped coming, he licked at the bite he made and growled softly, pleased and possessive. Shiro’s breath was heavy beneath Lotor and when Lotor looked at him, his eyelashes were clumped together with tears. His entire upper body was flushed red and his mouth looked wrecked and swollen. In short: he looked the epitome of “fucked out.” But Shiro was still frustratingly hard.

Typically, most of Lotor’s partners came at his knot and did not need more. It was a bit insulting.

“What do you need to come?” Lotor asked. He absentmindedly ran a clawed hand down the center of Shiro’s chest and Shiro shivered. He was practically shaking with the need for release.

“I can’t with--anal,” he gasped. “I need--my dick needs attention.”

Ah. Lotor could remedy that easily. He had an idea of what Shiro might like but when the paladin reached towards his cock, Lotor slapped it away again. Shiro groaned, frustrated, in the back of his throat.

“Lotor, please.”

The ex-prince smiled, a slow show of teeth. “I will give you much better than your hand, if you wait for it. Patience.”

Shiro frowned but kept his hands where they were. Lotor took it upon himself to kiss that frown away as his knot subsided and Shiro was groaning into Lotor’s mouth by the time he could pull out.

The whine Shiro made when Lotor pulled out was delicious. Lotor could see the other’s hole, gaping, try to close around something that wasn’t there and he smirked. Lotor’s lilac-colored cum dribbled out and he had half a mind to clean it out like proper, but his partner still needed to finish.

Lotor shut his eyes and thought about what had been most pleasurable for him to be in--the Myu had wonderful openings that milked and squeezed around you when you fucked them--and focused on changing his genitals to match. When he was done, Shiro stared at him with wide and confused eyes, but Lotor simply tossed his hair back and gripped the human’s cock to hold it still. He bit his lip as he slid down on Shiro and got used to the feeling of being full again. It was good but---he made a few adjustments for his and Shiro’s anatomy--and there. That was perfect.

Shiro stared up at him in wonder and amazement, but he shut his eyes and groaned as Lotor let his cunt work around the other, squeezing and milking. This way, Lotor could focus on leaning back down and capturing those lips with his own. Kissing was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do.

It didn’t take long for Shiro to come. Once Lotor had adjusted how tight he was, to feel Shiro throb inside him, and worked up a rhythm, Shiro came almost immediately. The paladin’s hips snapped up, his eyes rolled back, and he cried out. There was no knot, which was disappointing, but Lotor felt greedy enough to keep squeezing and working, even as the Shiro’s cock softened. He only let Shiro go at his pained whimper from overstimulation.

Lotor pulled off and immediately scooped up some of the cum dripping out of him to taste it. It was less viscous than he was expecting and saltier. He looked up and found Shiro staring at him again. Although saying he was staring was generous. Shiro looked completely boneless and his eyes were only half open as they tracked Lotor’s every move.

“Would you like a taste?” Lotor teased. He wasn’t expecting Shiro’s eyes to widen and for the boy to shudder underneath him. That seemed like a good avenue to explore. Lotor crawled up until his thighs cradled Shiro’s head and he gasped as he felt Shiro’s tongue entered him.

Lotor was quickly discovering how wonderful human mouths could be.

Lotor groaned and pressed down so Shiro wouldn’t be able to do much else but lick into his cunt. It had been too long since he was last eaten out and Lotor settled in for the long haul.

After this, perhaps Lotor would clean his own seed out of the human and see how long it would take for Shiro to scream again. He groaned as Shiro’s tongue found a sensitive spot and got wetter at the careful ministrations. Lotor thought to himself that this was the most fruitful and enjoyable interrogation he had ever had.    

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who started the 'Galra sex tropes' thing but I'm totally stealing it. Also, Lotor being able to shapeshift sure can come in handy. Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
